Mokuba's Turn
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Seto is put on the missing list, a new president is put there to rule Kaiba Korp. But Mokuba won't give u on his brother, but what will happen when the staks are raised?


Yu-Gi-Oh  
Mokuba's Turn  
  
It was dark on that night. Seto had resasured Mokuba that he would be back in a few days and that he could rely on his servants to take care of him. Mokuba waved at Seto as he made his way into the limo. And that was the last he saw him until his adventure. It had been three weeks since Seto had disappeared. Investorcaters confirmed that he would go on the missing list. Some people said that he would be dead, and for Mokuba, he believed his brother would come back. After Seto went on the missing list, it was up to Mokuba to rule Kaiba Korp. Mokuba refused to and one of the most faithful servants of Seto took Kaiba Korp. And that's when it began.  
  
"Ah Mokuba. Good to see you, where have you been?" Yamicon said as Mokuba enters the room. "Looking for my brother" said Mokuba angerly. "You know you should stop trying Mokuba" Yamicon said, "Your brother is gone and I've taken over." Mokuba glares at him. "Come on, don't be a baka. You know this place is better runned by me other then your brother" Yamicon said, "Besides, what was Seto good at anyway, other then being a jerk and a over powered moron?" "He was good at being my brother" Mokuba says closing the door. Yamicon gives a frown and leans over to a speaker. "Yeah Suka, note that we need to start teaching the young Kaiba a few lessons in adaption."  
  
"It can't be that bad Mokuba?" says Niomi picking up her plate and going to a table with Mokuba along side her. "But it is, that jerk Yamicon has completely taken over and he believes that Seto is gone for good, we all know he's not" said Mokuba setting his plate down. "Here, why don't I come over to your place after school and check this guy out?" "Sure." "Great now all I have to do is try and finish my lunch without barfing."  
  
"Yamicon, this is my friend, Niomi" Mokuba opens the door to what use to be Seto's office. "Hello there Niomi, how bout I give you a pop quiz question just for fun?" Niomi just stares at him. "Why don't you tell your friend Mokuba that his brother is gone and he should stop trying." Mokuba quickly jumps up onto the desk and kicks off all the papers, "You listen here Yamicon! My brother is here, and he'll come back!" Mokuba jumps back down and walks to his room with Niomi by his side. "Niomi, you don't believe him do you?" Mokuba says wiping the tears from his eyes. "Of course not Mokuba, Mokuba, no one knows your brother like you do. And you are the only one who can revive him." Niomi is facing him and holding his shoulders. "Your right Niomi!"  
  
"Suka, have you seen the young Kaiba lately?" "Yes sir, the last time I saw him he was heading out side with the girl. They had quit a heavy load on their back." "They've gone after him, Suka, send a seach party to find them. I want them dead!"  
"Mokuba!" Niomi shouted up to Mokuba, "Mokuba!Slow down!" "Sorry Niomi, I just really need to find my brother." "I can understand that, but walking fast and making us tired won't help us!"  
Up in the ski a helocopter flys way over Mokuba and Niomi. "Yamicon, we have spotted target, repeat, we have spotted target!" "Good now get down there and do your stuff." "Roger that!" Mokuba and Niomi are walking, when Niomi stops. "What is it Niomi?" "I hear something?" "What?" "I don't know?" the air suddenly gets stronger. "What the" Mokuba looks up and sees a helocopter. "Mokuba and Niomi" the loud speaker says, "Stop what you are doing and drop the packages on your backs." Mokuba glares at them and sees that it is a Kaiba Korp helocopter. "And what if we don't?" yells Niomi over the roaring sounds of the helocopter. "We will shoot you down!" Mokuba looks nervously at Niomi who is now glaring at the helocopter. "Take your best shot!" Niomi yells. The helocopter starts to fire and Niomi jumps into the air. Dodging a bullet, a bullet goes through her leg. "No! Niomi!" Niomi yells in pain as Mokuba runs over to Niomi and holds her in his arms. "Why are you so brave Niomi? Why?" Mokuba softly says as tears run down his face. "Mr.Kaiba, drop your things at once!" Mokuba looks down at Niomi who is unconcise. "Never!" Mokuba says. Bullets start to fly and Mokuba just looks at them. "Sorry Brother" as the bullets were about to hit and he closes his eyes. Suddenly Mokuba feels a quick breze of air and Mokuba finds himself in the arms of Seto. "Big brother?" Mokuba says looking up at him. Mokuba looks around. "Niomi" Seto points to Niomi who's is leaning against a trashcan in the ally with them. Seto sets Mokuba down and runs out the ally. Mokuba watches then runs to Niomi and holds her in his arms. "We never gave up, did we Niomi?"  
The End One of my first love stories of Mokuba and Niomi. I hope you like it!  
Review! 


End file.
